


Failed Job, Successful Date

by FatalBlossom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Amusement Park Date?, Hisoka's definition of date, Illumi is not amused, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalBlossom/pseuds/FatalBlossom
Summary: Hisoka hires Illumi to help him find someone and get information. This, somehow, leads them to an amusement park and Illumi's first failed job.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Failed Job, Successful Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another HisoIllu fic! This can be seen as a prerelationship, established relationship, or even just Hisoka being a little shit, lol. 
> 
> I'm too incredibly happy with it, but I've been slowly working on it for a year, so I had to post it before I deleted everything and started over lol. I also apologize for any mistakes, I never do any editing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

“This is an amusement park,” Illumi states, eyes running over the flashing lights and crowded stands. “The man you’re looking for is at an amusement park?” he asks in disbelief as he turns towards Hisoka, who hums lightly in answer. Illumi cocks his head to the side and looks Hisoka over. “Why would he be at an amusement park?” he finally questions, getting a chuckle out of Hisoka.

“You’ll have to ask that to him when we find him,” Hisoka says, still chuckling. “Perhaps he wants to have a little fun, or maybe he’s here with his kids.”

Illumi follows as Hisoka begins walking towards the ticket booth at the entrance. “He has kids? You didn’t mention that.” 

“He might,” Hisoka drawls, paying for himself and Illumi, as well as buying a large amount of tickets, way more than Illumi believes they’d need to keep their cover. “Does that matter?” 

“No,” Illumi answers immediately, “You hired me to help you get information from this man, so that’s what I’ll do.” Illumi watches the girl at the counter fumble the tickets in her hands, her eyes flicking between the two of them before ducking her head and pushing the stack towards Hisoka’s hands. “Did you even look into your target at all?” Hisoka shrugs, grabbing the excessive amount of tickets and walking through the gated entrance of the park. Illumi sighs, not all that surprised by Hisoka’s lack of information. “You do know what you want from this man, at least,” he asks dryly, following his current client. 

“Hm? Oh! He has something that Chrollo wants. Or, he knows where it’s at.” 

They’re standing just inside the entrance, Hisoka looking around at the rides and games with excitement. Illumi looks around, but instead of marveling over the attractions, he’s taking in the amount of people that are running around. Too many, he thinks, wrinkling his nose is distaste. This is a terrible place for an assassin, or for using his needles to get the information Hisoka wants. 

“I’m assuming you wish to draw Chrollo towards you by stealing what he wants?” 

“But of course! He was able to remove Kurapika’s  _ Nen _ from him recently, but he hasn’t made an attempt at contacting me, even after all my efforts to find the exorcist for him. So I’ll just take what he wants and wait for him to come to me.” 

Illumi’s sure Hisoka enjoys it more this way, likes that he can draw out his coveted battle even more. He chooses not to ask anymore questions relating to the leader of the Phantom Troupe, not wanting to distract Hisoka from the job at hand. “How do you plan on finding the man with all the people here?” After a moment, an unpleasant thought crosses his mind. “You do know what he looks like, right?” He must have failed at keeping the growing worry from his voice because Hisoka turns to him smiling. 

“Now, now, Illumi, I’m not that hopeless. Of course I know what he looks like.” There’s something behind his smile that Illumi doesn’t like, doesn’t trust, but he decides to let it do for now, Hisoka’s paying him for the night whether they find the man or not. 

Nodding, Illumi repeats his other question, “And how are we going to find him with the crowd?” 

“Simple,” Hisoka exclaims, holding up his stack of tickets. “We walk around, play games, eat some food, maybe ride some rides. We’re bound to run into him at some point.” 

“That’s a terrible plan,” Illumi deadpans, blank eyes staring into Hisoka’s mirthful ones. Hisoka’s smile only widens at this, and Illumi can feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, something that seems to happen often when he was in Hisoka’s presence. 

“Do you have a better idea,” he asks teasingly. Illumi scowls, turns to look at the sea of people and scowls harder. Hisoka laughs at his silence and Illumi briefly thinks of killing him, something else that happens whenever they’re together. 

“Do you honestly think we have any chance at all of finding him that way?” Illumi would rather not parade around, pushing through large groups of people, playing childish games. 

“I do. Besides, it wouldn’t kill you to have a little fun.” 

“I’m not here to have fun,” Illumi states simply, turning his attention back to Hisoka. “I’m here because you hired me to help you.” 

Hisoka hums in amusement, but doesn’t respond. Instead, he continues sweeping his gaze around the park, his eyes lighting up as they land on something. Illumi’s not sure what has the man excited, doesn’t see anything worth noting when he looks. Before he has the chance to ask, Hisoka’s walking off in the direction he was looking. 

“I found the perfect place for us to start,” he says, not even bothering to turn and see if Illumi would follow. It irritates Illumi that Hisoka assumes he’ll follow just like that, and it irritates him more that he does follow just like that. It isn’t long before he discovers where Hisoka’s leading him, and they’re having little difficulty making their way through the crowd. Though, Illumi realizes belatedly, that may be because he’s oozing a bit of bloodlust, not enough to cause alarm, but enough for people to take a few extra steps away from them. He briefly considers allowing a small amount of it to continue seeping out, but he can tell that Hisoka’s amused by his momentary lack of control, if the small smile on his painted face and the way he keeps glancing over his shoulder at Illumi are anything to go by. He reels his bloodlust in, prepared to be elbowed and have his feet stepped on now that there’s nothing deterring the people from getting close, solely to spite Hisoka. 

Unfortunately, it seems as that only amuses Hisoka more, the action getting a soft chuckle from the magician. It’s not long before Hisoka comes to stop and Illumi follows suit, stopping so that he’s standing next to Hisoka instead of behind him. He’s not happy about the line they’re apparently going to wait in, but quickly forgets about that when he sees what they’re in line for. He licks his lip and he watches the cotton candy whirl around a stick, can practically taste the sweet treat already. Illumi turns his head to find Hisoka already looking at him, a smug smirk on his lips. 

“My idea doesn’t sound so bad now, does it?” he teases.

Illumi looks away, refusing to answer. He won’t admit it, but the cotton candy certainly does make the whole thing slightly more tolerable. Hisoka’s presence is still just as annoying as ever, but at least the man isn’t doing anything but silently, a blessing considering it’s Hisoka, flicking his gaze through the crowd. Illumi hopes he’s looking for his target. They move up a few spaces when a thought comes to Illumi. 

“Hisoka,” he starts, waiting for Hisoka to face him before continuing, “Why did we not just wait up at the front for him to arrive?” He narrows his eyes when Hisoka tenses up, hesitating for a moment too long. “Hisoka, what’s going on,” he ask dangerously, his bloodlust beginning to trickle out again. 

“I don’t really I have a plan for finding him, I just knew he’d be here tonight,” Hisoka answers, his eyes darkening with excitement, his own bloodlust rising to match Illumi's.

Illumi closes his eyes and fights the irritation swelling up in his chest. “I asked you when you offered me the job if you had a plan, you said yes.” 

“I lied,” Hisoka says easily. Illumi opens his eyes to look at Hisoka. “Does this mean you’re going to leave?” The slight upturn of his lips tells Illumi that Hisoka already knows the answer to that question. He takes a moment to calm himself and get control of his bloodlust again before responding. 

“No, but if we fail tonight, I get to make the plan for next time, and I’ll charge you double.” With that, Illumi turns and leaves Hisoka behind as he walks up to the man selling cotton candy, everyone else in line having fled at the appearance of his and Hisoka’s bloodlust. 

“Whatever you say, Illu.” Hisoka comes to stand behind him. “We’ll take two,” he says pleasantly, holding out a small stack of tickets. 

“Did you not want any?” Illumi asks, looking over his shoulder at Hisoka. 

Hisoka blinks at him a few times before chuckling. “Make that three,” he corrects, adding a few more tickets to the stack. 

Once he has his cotton candy, Illumi finds Hisoka slightly less irritating.. He doesn’t say much for a while, just walks alongside Hisoka, who he can tell is not taking this job seriously at all. His cotton candy is so good that he doesn't even protest as Hisoka leads him to booth after booth, game after game.

After spending hours playing games and stopping himself from killing Hisoka every time he teased him for losing, he gets angry that he’s yet to win a single game and finally declares that he won’t play anymore. He galres up at the stuffed bear with white, soft-looking fur, and bright blue eyes that he’d wanted in disdain. His only satisfaction comes from the fact that Hisoka has lost every game he’s played as well. 

Snatching a handful of tickets from Hisoka, Illumi stomps off towards the cotton candy stand, stopping only long enough to tell Hisoka to meet him at the entrance, before continuing on, determined to bury his anger under mountains of soft, sickly sweet candy.

When he makes it to the front gate, carefully holding five sticks of cotton candy, he’s surprised to see Hisoka waiting for him like he asked, hands behind his back and a wide smile on his face. Illumi walks right past him and exits the park, knowing Hisoka will follow. He finishes three of his cotton candy sticks before Hisoka says anything.

“Are you going to share any of that, Illu?” he asks, likely already knowing the answer. 

“No,” Illumi answers predictably. Stopping with a bite of candy almost to his lips, Illumi turns to face Hisoka and waits for him to do the same. “Your target,” he says, suddenly remembering why he was at the stupid amusment park with rigged games in the first place. His nostrils flare in irritation when Hisoka merely tilts his head in response, either not getting it or playing stupid to irrate Illumi further. Taking a deep breath, Illumi contines, “We failed to find your target, Hisoka. You distracted me from doing my job.”

“I’ve never known you to get distracted, Illu,” he teases, rocking back and forth on his feet, hands still behind his back. 

“That’s because I don’t get distracted,” Illumi snaps back. “I just didn’t care for your stupid job in the first place.” With that, he goes back to walking, setting a brisk pace. “You’re still paying me though,” he says, shoving a huge bite of cotton candy in his mouth. 

“Of course, Illu!” Hisoka beams, sounding way too pleased for having failed to find his target. “Are you really not going to share any of that, Illu?” he pouts. When Illumi ignores him, stuffing more of the candy into his mouth, Hisoka lets out a dramatic whine. “So cruel to me, even after all the effort I put into getting you something special,” he sighs. 

Illumi tilts his head in Hisoka’s direction and lifts a questioning eyebrow. Hisoka smiles at him and pulls his hands out from behind his back, presenting Illumi with the white stuffed bearIllumi tried so hard to get with pride. Illumi flicks his gaze between Hisoka and the stuffed bear in his outstretched hands a few times before focusing on Hisoka’s face and narrowing his eyes.

“How,” he asks, tone dangerous. Illumi had tried to beat that game countless times, Hisoka had too, and they both lost each time. 

“Why, Illu, a magician never reveals his secrets.” 

Illumi snorts, having his answer now. “You cheated,” he says simply, slowly reaching out and taking the bear from Hisoka. “You used Bungee Gum to move the game pieces where they needed to go. He brings the bear up close to his face, inspecting it, before hooking it in his elbow and pulling it close to his chest. 

“It’s hardly cheating, Illu! Those games are rigged, I was just evening the playing field.” He’s peering over at Illumi with a smile that’s softer than any smile Illumi’s ever seen on his face. “It’s as soft as it looks, isn’t, Illu?” he asks.

Illumi hums instead of answering, and holds out the half eaten cotton candy stick he’d been working on to Hisoka. As soon as Hisoka takes it, Illumi turns away, taking a few slow steps, waiting for Hisoka to match him before picking up a more normal pace. Illumi supposes failing the job this time around wasn’t all that bad.

“Hey, Illu,” Hisoka starts, waiting for Illumi to give him his attention before continuing. “There was never any target. I made it all up! And I know you’re probably a little mad, but we had so much fun, didn’t we Illu? So you can’t be too mad, right? I just wanted us to spend some fun time together, as a date!” 

Illumi closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He slowly turns towards Hisoka and opens his eyes, one arm still holding on tight to the stuffed bear and the other lashing out at Hisoka’s throat, needle in hand. If asked, he’ll deny the tiny upwards twitch of his lip. At least he didn’t actually fail a job. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> You can follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/clowndaddy69) if you'd like! At the moment, I post mostly Haikyuu, but I love a lot of series!


End file.
